This invention relates to a bottle package which allows bottles to be transported by carrying them, the bottles comprising a bottom, body, neck and mouth, of which the neck comprises a projecting annular collar, the package comprising a base for receiving and supporting the bottoms of the bottles, the base comprising a seat for each bottle to be placed on the base, and a frame and a handle which are attached to the base and enable carrying of the package.
The above described packages which allow bottles to be carried have typically been different crates which have been carried by holding either the handles on the sides of the crate or the grip or handle provided in the middle of the crate. The most significant advantage of such crate-like packages has been the fact that they can be stacked one on top of the other and thus the crates can be transported from the producer to the retailer for example by stacking the crates on pallets. Such crates are rather practical when the size of the bottles to be placed therein is for example 0.33 or 0.5 liters, in which case the number of the bottles to be placed in the package is 24 or 16, respectively, the packaged liquid weighing approximately 8 kg. Such crate-like carrier packages are, however, out of the question when bottles of 1 liter or larger are used. Nowadays bottles of 1.5 liters are rather common and their transportation from the producer to the retailer in crates which could be stacked one on top of the other and which the consumer could also carry is not practical. In that case only 4 to 6 bottles could be placed in the crate, and thus the number of crate-like packages would be unreasonably large compared to the amount of goods to be delivered. Furthermore, the height of the bottles of 1.5 liters is such that it would be difficult to carry the crate needed for them.